I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for performing positioning in a cellular communication network.
II. Background
It is often desirable, and sometimes necessary, to know the position of a user equipment (UE) in a cellular communication network. The terms “position” and “location” are synonymous and are used interchangeably herein. For example, a user may utilize the UE to browse through a website and may click on location sensitive content. The position of the UE may then be determined and used to provide appropriate content to the user. As another example, the user may place an emergency call using the UE. The position of the UE may then be determined and used to send emergency assistance to the user. There are many other scenarios in which knowledge of the position of the UE is useful or necessary.
The position of the UE may be estimated based on timing measurements for one or more base stations in the cellular network and/or known positions of the base stations. In some instances, a base station may not have capability to autonomously determine its position and/or the position of the base station may be unavailable through conventional means (e.g., surveying). It may be desirable to determine the position of the base station in such instances.